


Sangre

by Yorunotenshi



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorunotenshi/pseuds/Yorunotenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero no puede perdonarse por haber cedido a la tentación de probar la sangre de Yuuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

_Que cruel. Bebiste tanto que Yuuki ya no puede ni estar en pie. ¿La sangre de Yuuki era tan… deliciosa?_

 _… deliciosa._

 _… deliciosa._

Las palabras de Kuran retumbaban en su cuerpo, clavándose como afiladas agujas en todo su ser. Ese vampiro… sabía cómo matarlo con unas simples palabras.

Sentado en el suelo, con su espalda recostada a la cama, pensaba en los sucesos de aquella noche. Durante tantos años se había estado conteniendo, esquivando esos momentos que pudieran hacerlo caer en la tentación, pero entonces no pudo evitarlo. Ocurrió de un modo tan automático que ni siquiera terminaba él mismo de aceptarlo.

Su sangre… Ese aroma que desde hacía cuatro años le resultaba tan repugnante había terminado por robarle toda su cordura. Fue cuestión de un instante… un momento tan fugaz que no llegaba a cubrir la décima parte de un segundo; solo eso bastó para aprisionarla contra su cuerpo y clavar los colmillos en su cuello.

Y aquella sangre lo perdió.

Golpeó su cabeza contra el borde de la cama, como si aquello pudiera aminorar esa maraña de sentimientos que lo atormentaban. La culpa ante la respuesta a aquella cruel pregunta era sin duda algo atroz; pues si debiera contestarla la respuesta saldría de forma tan natural de sus labios que sería incapaz de volver a ver a los ojos a aquella niña de cabellos castaños.

 _Sí. Su sangre es… deliciosa._

 _… deliciosa._

 _… deliciosa._

La voz retumbaba entre las cuatro paredes de su cuarto, atormentándolo aún más de lo que ya de por sí estaba. Había osado profanar el cuerpo puro de Yuuki. Quizás ella podría perdonárselo algún día, pero eso no ayudaría a que él mismo se perdonase.

Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose con pasos tambaleantes hacia la ventana. Apoyó la frente contra el frío cristal dejando reposar luego una mano que, dadas sus pocas fuerzas, terminó cayendo junto a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro y luego repitió lo primero que fue capaz de decirle al ver la herida en su cuello. Salió en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Lo siento… Yuuki…

~Fin~


End file.
